<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry James Potter, pupille de la nation by Voracity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118087">Harry James Potter, pupille de la nation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity'>Voracity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Arthur, Tutor Arthur Kirkland, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Harry Potter n'était pas resté chez les Dursley ? S'il avait grandi auprès du clan le plus puissant occultement parlant ? Ce serait un tout autre enfant qui franchirait les portes de Poudlard et qui découvrirait ainsi un autre monde magique, bien loin des préceptes inculqués par sa famille élargie...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Bonjour bonjour~</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Je vous présente un gros projet qui me tient à cœur, tout comme son frère jumeau que vous découvrirez dans deux semaines !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Disclaimers : - L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>- L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Lachlan (plaine du lac) : Ecosse / Iverna (île verte) : Irlande</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Allez, dépêche-toi de finir ton bol…</p><p>Le grommellement s'acheva dans un juron sanglant, mais le plus jeune se contenta de renverser la tête afin de finir son chocolat, ignorant les grimaces de son tuteur qui bataillait contre le nœud de sa cravate après l'avoir resserré trop fort.</p><p>-Plus de mille ans d'existence et toujours pas capable de nouer une cravate ! Allez, vire tes mains de là, je m'en charge.</p><p>Maugréant, la jeune femme assura la mise de son frère, tapant sur ses mains alors qu'il tentait de s'en charger tout seul.</p><p>- Alors, microbe, impatient de faire ta rentrée ?</p><p>- Lachlan, laisse ses cheveux tranquille, tu vas le décoiffer !</p><p>- Harry n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça, voyons.</p><p>Un clin d'œil amusé fut échangé, faisant rire le concerné.</p><p>- Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Dis-moi, Arthur, ne serais-tu pas à la base de la création de la famille Peverell ?</p><p>- Crève.</p><p>- Ça te ferait trop plaisir.</p><p>Levant les yeux au ciel, Iverna finit par s'écarter de son frère.</p><p>- Bon, c'est toujours pas ça, mais c'est déjà mieux que tout à l'heure. Tu es irrécupérable, petit frère.</p><p>Avec un soupir de fin du monde, elle quitta la cuisine, emportant Harry avec elle.</p><p>- Laissons ces gamins ensemble. Ils apprendront peut-être la patience le temps que tu termines de t'apprêter.</p><p>- Je ne suis pas si long, ronchonna-t-il.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un sourire en coin.</p><p>Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il appréciait tant le confort de la salle de bain ! Les serviettes douces, les brosses démêlantes, le savon parfumé… l'eau chaude, aussi.</p><p>Mais la question n'était pas là, il avait déjà pris sa douche plus tôt dans la matinée et n'en avait pas besoin d'une seconde, merci.</p><p>Son tuteur le retrouva donc un quart d'heure plus tard, trépignant près de l'entrée, sa malle à ses côtés.</p><p>La vue de cette dernière le fit doucement sourire tandis qu'il reconnaissait l'usure du temps et l'effet du sel sur le cuir. Il ne put s'empêcher de tapoter dessus.</p><p>- Tu prendras soin de cette vieille dame pour moi, Harry ?</p><p>- Bien sûr !</p><p>L'air outré sur la face juvénile fit rire Lachlan.</p><p>- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Quel discours as-tu donc tenu à ce pauvre enfant, Arty, pour qu'il ait l'air si contrarié ?</p><p>- Va brouter du chardon, toi.</p><p>Et sur cette envolée lyrique, il installa la lourde malle cabine sur son épaule, poussant son pupille devant lui. La voiture envoyée par le gouvernement patientait devant le perron, prête à les poser à la gare de King Cross, dès qu'ils seront installés.</p><p>- Dis donc, vous ne comptez quand même pas vous enfuir comme ça ? Arthur, honte sur toi !</p><p>Grâce à sa longue foulée, l'Irlandaise put rattraper son frère et son protégé pour leur plaquer trois bises retentissantes, sans oublier de tirer sur le nid de pie blond servant de chevelure à son cadet.</p><p>- Je reviens, hein, j'accompagne juste Harry à la gare. Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire que je vais vous laisser mon gouvernement entre vos pattes maladroites pendant un an ?</p><p>Le chauffeur assigné au véhicule tentait d'attirer l'attention de sa nation afin qu'elle monte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il fallut attendre que sa sœur en ait fini avec lui avant.</p><p>- Bon, en route.</p><p>La voiture couina en recevant la malle, mais elle les mena à bon port et avec suffisamment d'avance pour que le futur élève se dévisse le cou à la recherche de la voie 9 3/4, comme l'avait expliqué la professeure Burbage lorsqu'elle était venue.</p><p>Un soupir particulièrement bruyant retentit à sa droite et Arthur eut du mal à cacher son sourire. Heureusement pour lui, Harry ne le regardait pas, occupé à trouver la fameuse barrière mentionnée lors de l'entretien avec la professeure.</p><p>- Je ne la trouve pas, se plaignit-il.</p><p>- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ouvre les yeux et observe. La solution se trouve toujours dans ton champ de vision.</p><p>Son petit sourire énerva le futur élève mais l'encouragea aussi à scruter davantage les voyageurs. Si Arthur disait ça, ce n'était pas uniquement pour le taquiner, mais bien pour l'aiguiller.</p><p>Il faisait ça tout le temps, encourageant la curiosité de son protégé à prendre de l'ampleur, à aiguiser ses capacités de réflexion.</p><p>À force, il finit par reconnaître les chariots surchargés, l'air perdu des adultes, les chouettes éveillées en plein jour et les enfants surexcités. Des sorciers de première génération, à la recherche du portail magique.</p><p>- On les suit ?</p><p>- On peut aussi les saluer et engager la conversation, qu'en penses-tu ?</p><p>L'air faussement innocent, Harry se dirigea vers une jeune fille à la chevelure imposante qui semblait plongée dans un discours au point d'oublier de respirer.</p><p>- Bonjour !</p><p>Restant en retrait, Arthur observait son pupille sociabiliser avec la famille Granger, jouant les porteurs de bagages.</p><p>- Vous êtes M. Kirkland ?</p><p>- Et vous des citoyens de la Couronne.</p><p>Se libérant une main, la nation leur sourit. Il trouvait toujours amusant d'être reconnu alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il n'était qu'une ombre, un individu lambda. Mais avec une reine au règne si long, ce n'était pas très surprenant.</p><p>- Votre fille va à Poudlard ?</p><p>- Oui, c'est sa première année.</p><p>Le regard un peu perdu mais fier malgré tout des parents le rassura.</p><p>- Mon filleul et moi cherchions l'entrée pour Poudlard. Avez-vous été renseigné ? Je crains que le professeur ait été troublé par mon statut.</p><p>- C'est un peu étrange, mais oui. Le professeur McGonagall nous a parlé d'une barrière à traverser, mais…</p><p>- Ces sorciers sont bien étranges, je vous l'accorde.</p><p>Ils reprirent leurs marches, les deux enfants parlant sans cesse et ayant tout juste prêté attention à la conversation des adultes. Étant tous les deux enfants uniques et restés à l'écart des autres pour différentes raisons, chaque amitié était précieuse.</p><p>Passer la barrière fut une expérience étrange, pour chacun d'entre eux, mais ils se reprirent vite. Le quai était noir de monde et le bruit assourdissant n'était pas encore à son maximum.</p><p>- Trouvons-vous un compartiment, le voyage va être long jusqu'en Écosse, surtout avec un moyen de transport aussi antique.</p><p>Arthur aida à installer les bagages, retrouvant les muscles qu'il utilisait avant. À rester enfermé derrière un bureau, sa liberté d'avant lui manquait.</p><p>- Miss Granger, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée. Si mon filleul vous embête, n'hésitez pas à le remettre à sa place.</p><p>Cette pseudo bénédiction fit glousser la jeune fille et sa mère, l'air narquois de la nation prouvant que c'était de l'humour. C'était d'autant plus visible que le filleul en question ronchonnait bruyamment, et ce fut pire encore lorsque son tuteur l'ébouriffa.</p><p>- Prends soin de toi, matelot. Fais attention au sens du vent et protège tes arrières, compris ?</p><p>Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de l'étreindre brièvement.</p><p>Puis ce fut l'heure du départ et les adultes descendirent du train, hurlant recommandations et vœux dans un capharnaüm qui fit grimacer Arthur et rire Harry.</p><p>L'ouïe de son tuteur était fine malgré les bombardements et autres explosions liées à la guerre ou non. Et tout ce brouhaha ne lui faisait aucun bien.</p><p>Heureusement, le Poudlard express démarra enfin, recouvrant les familles de poussière de charbon et faisant grimacer Arthur. Heureusement que l'électricité avait pu supplanter ce minerai salissant !</p><p>Il ne comptait plus le nombre de tenues gâchées par cette fumée grasse. Au moins pourrait-il utiliser sa magie, mais… c'était un coup à changer de couleur son costume à cause d'une erreur de formulation…</p><p>Il était à cette réflexion lorsqu'une mère de famille au sourire timide lui proposa de le débarrasser de cette crasse malencontreuse, ce qu'il accepta avec un empressement mesuré.</p><p>Il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter au gouvernement comme ça !</p><hr/><p>Un peu intimidé bien que très excité, Harry faisait la girouette, observant tout ce qui l'entourait, ce que se refusait de faire Hermione, mais il n'était pas difficile de remarquer que ses pupilles étaient prises de frénésie, bloquant au coin des yeux.</p><p>Leurs conversations étaient ininterrompues, bien que tenant un peu du monologue, Hermione énumérant toutes ses connaissances, effrayées de ne pas être à la hauteur. L'apparent détachement de son nouvel ami ne faisait qu'accroître son anxiété. Comment et pourquoi faisait-il ça ?</p><p>Un peu énervée, elle finit par le lui demander. Il était vraiment enfant de moldu ?</p><p>- Mes parents étaient des sorciers. Mais ils sont morts. Arthur… c'est différent.</p><p>- Oui, je me souviens, ton adoption avait fait grand bruit, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.</p><p>- Il ne m'a pas adopté. Son statut ne le lui permet pas. Il est mon tuteur, pas mon père.</p><p>Mais l'air un peu triste qu'il arborait prouvait qu'il le voudrait bien. Alors la jeune fille décida de changer de sujet.</p><p>- Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?</p><p>- J'ai calculé avec mon oncles et tantes, on penche pour Gryffondor, et toi ?</p><p>- Serdaigle, sans aucun doute ! C'est le genre d'endroit qui m'aiderait dans ma quête de savoir ! J'adore lire ! Tu as lu « l'Histoire de Poudlard » ? C'est très intéressant…</p><p>Hélas, son débit était tel que son camarade ne put lui avouer que son oncle Lachlan l'avait vu être créé et l'avait donc toujours connu. Il en savait sans doute plus qu'un tas de papier, que l'auteur en soit respectable ou non.</p><p>Sur les genoux de sa famille, il avait appris la vraie magie : celle des mots. Il n'y avait pas plus redoutable. Mais pour pouvoir en user, il aurait fallu qu'on lui laisse prendre la parole.</p><p>Il en était à compter les vaches dans les prés quand un cognement timide se fit entendre et que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre sur deux fillettes à nattes et un jeune garçon encore un peu poupin.</p><p>- Navrée de vous déranger, commença la petite rousse, mais est-il possible de s'installer avec vous ? Les sièges sont quasiment tous pris !</p><p>Harry sauta sur ses pieds pour aider à ranger les lourds bagages, s'amusant des tentatives de fuite du crapaud que tenait l'autre garçon présent.</p><p>- Merci ? Je suis Susan Bones. Mes amis d'enfance, Hannah Abbot et Neville Londubat.</p><p>- Je suis Harry et voici Hermione.</p><p>Si personne ne réagit à l'absence de leurs noms, les penses furent toutes autres.</p><p>Un sorcier de sang-pur aurait mis en avant son héritage. Un né-de-moldu n'aurait pas idée de tout ce que ça signifie.</p><p>En faisant ainsi, Harry les avait présenté comme des sangs-mêlés, d'une branche sorcière faible ou de deuxième génération.</p><p>-Vous êtes proches ? Demanda Hannah.</p><p>- Nous venons de nous rencontrer.</p><p>Hermione gesticulait sur son siège, mais son nouvel ami régnait sur la conversation, jouant de son éducation pour jouer son rôle. Il allait falloir attendre avant de pouvoir prendre la parole de nouveau.</p><p>- C'est la magie du Poudlard Express. Les nouvelles rencontres, déclara Susan d'un ton sérieux.</p><p>Il se passa quelques instants d'un silence absolu avant que l'ambiance ne s'allège et qu'il ne reste plus que cinq enfants en route pour l'Écosse.</p><p>Si les discours purement moldus d'Hermione en surprit plus d'un, aucun commentaire ne fut énoncé, mis sur le fait d'un parent né-moldu, c'était classique.</p><p>- Mais comment font les familles Irlandaises ou Écossaises ? Ils ne viennent quand même pas exprès à Londres ?</p><p>- Bien sûr que si. Il n'y a pas d'autres façons pour les élèves d'aller à Poudlard.</p><p>Hermione se tourna vers Harry en quête d'un soutien.</p><p>- C'est pour ça que j'étais chez mon tuteur. Il a un frère ou une sœur dans chaque pays de la Grande-Bretagne, dont l'Écosse. Et pourtant, j'ai dû rentrer à Londres pour venir.</p><p>La jeune fille était atterrée de l'entendre. Les familles magiques avaient sans doute des solutions peu ou pas coûteuses en monnaie comme en temps, mais elle avait vu les familles moldues et connaissait un peu les prix provoqués par un tel trajet ou les heures perdues dedans.</p><p>- Avec Grand-mère, on prend la cheminette, bredouilla Neville.</p><p>Il triturait ses mains alors que son crapaud, Trevor, se trouvait sur les genoux de Harry qui le caressait avec une application un peu gênante.</p><p>- Les parents de Hannah préfèrent transplaner. C'est moins salissant mais j'ai toujours l'estomac barbouillé pendant des heures !</p><p>Un signe discret fit comprendre à Hermione de ne pas poser de question.</p><p>- Heureusement que la sorcière aux confiseries ne t'intéresse pas du tout, la taquina son amie.</p><p>Les deux fillettes se disputèrent faussement, camouflant involontairement Harry expliquant rapidement à Hermione les propos tenus plus tôt.</p><p>C'est ainsi que ces cinq enfants passèrent le long trajet ferroviaire, troublés uniquement par la visite de la vendeuse de confiserie -causant leurs rires- et d'autres élèves paraissant chercher quelqu'un.</p><p>Mais, préfèrent ignorer cette agitation -il n'étaient que des premières années et ne connaissaient quasiment personne- ils jouèrent et parlèrent, faisant filer le voyage sans s'en rendre compte.</p><p>Ils se séparèrent le temps de porter l'uniforme, bien que Neville portait déjà le sien, et une certaine tension commença à augmenter suite à cela, les conversations s'étiolant.</p><p>- J'ai peur, finit par avouer Hannah en tremblant. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu me dire comment la répartition se passait. Ils m'ont assuré que c'était sans douleur ni danger, mais…</p><p>- L'inconnu t'effraye, comprit Hermione.</p><p>Elle lui prit gauchement la main pour lui donner du courage.</p><p>- Je paris que ce sera un quiz, comme dans les magazines pour tester notre personnalités, lança Harry.</p><p>Les regards perdus des trois sorciers et celui stupéfait d'Hermione le poussa à se justifier.</p><p>- Quoi ? C'est cool ces trucs ! Les réponses sont souvent clichés et c'est facile de biaiser les résultats, mais c'est amusant.</p><p>Il avait même demandé à ses oncles et tantes de lui envoyer tous les tests de personnalité qu'ils trouveront, en plus de son magazine préféré.</p><p>- Ma grand-mère a dit que je pourrais facilement briller à ce moment-là.</p><p>L'embarras de Neville et son doute étaient faciles à voir.</p><p>- Ma tante a refusé de m'en parler. Elle a argué du secret ministériel.</p><p>- De toute façon, on va vite le savoir, déclara Hannah. Je vois Pré-au-Lard d'ici.</p><p>L'angoisse put se lire sur leurs visages alors que le train ralentissait et que le quai se rapprochait.</p><p>C'était l'heure…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Merci pour votre accueil !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Et voici donc la Répartition :)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Tant que j'y suis, un petit aparté : j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic (et de sa jumelle) après la lecture de nombreuses autres dont je me suis fatalement inspirée. Alors, pour éviter toute accusation de plagiat, pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, mais surtout pour vous encourager à les lire aussi, les voici ! (Toutes sur Fanfiction.net, par contre)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>"No Name" de Miliana (certaines réflexion de son Harry seront reprises par le mien, ainsi que son avancée intellectuelle) - "Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter" de Magouille (c'est celle-là qui m'en aura donné l'idée, de par l'implication politique et de l'actualité de l'époque) - "Le dernier Vœu de Harry Potter" de Thirael (lisez, juste) - "Harry Crow" de RobSt (vo) et HermesPotter (vf) (sa manière de voir Hermione et Neville, le choc des cultures) - "Les Parfaits Serpentards" de Jeconais (vo) de Ysfrael (vf) (son côté vicieux) - "L'Héritier de l'Underground" + "Hogwart with some pirates" +"War Mage" de Zialema (le mélange d'un peu tout ce que j'ai dit auparavant. Tout un nouvel univers réinventé, que du bonheur)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Aodh (feu) : Irlande du Nord / Ivernie : Irlande</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry se retrouvait dans une tension nerveuse rare et il avait l'impression que si ça continuait, il allait sautiller partout en lâchant des cris de souris effrayée.</p><p>La raison ? Tous ses -nouveaux- amis avaient été répartis et il commençait à être touché par la nervosité ambiante.</p><p>La ballade en barque avait été agréable et l'avait quelque peu calmé, mais l'entrée dans le château, la rencontre avec les fantômes puis l'attente dans cette salle attenante avait réduit sa patience à néant.</p><p>Il en était au point de regretter d'avoir un nom en « p », sentant ses nerfs et tendons se tendre à en craquer.</p><p>C'était lui ou la sorcière faisant l'appel ralentissait toujours plus ? Il avait faim, lui !</p><p>- Potter, Harry.</p><p>Ignorant le silence qui s'était installé, il courut jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça rapidement le chapeau bizarre qui lui couvrit les yeux, lui faisant presque rater le tabouret.</p><p>
  <em>« Oh oh, le bel esprit que voilà… Une toile vierge qui a hâte d'être recouverte… Que d'impatience mon petit. Mais si tu ne te calmes pas, je ne pourrais pas te répartir... »</em>
</p><p>Il était fatigué, il avait faim, il se posera des questions plus tard.</p><p>
  <em>« Voilà qui est mieux. Mais ça ne facilite pas ma tâche pour autant. Je vois du courage, mais aussi de l'ambition… Dis-moi, mon garçon, es-tu sûr de ton but ? La route sera ardue... »</em>
</p><p>- Pas tes affaires, marmonna-t-il. Et active.</p><p>
  <em>« Je vois aussi du talent et des capacités intellectuelles bien rodées à la réflexion… Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? »</em>
</p><p>Il y eut un bruit s'approchant à un grondement de réflexion, comme le faisait parfois Aodh avant de jouer un coup lors des éternelles parties d'échec que la famille se disputait.</p><p>Son estomac commençait à se manifester bruyamment, rougissant ses joues et le gênant. Ça allait finir, oui ?</p><p>
  <em>« Eh bien, face à un tel empressement... »</em>
</p><p>- POUFSOUFFLE !</p><p>Les applaudissements étaient tièdes, si on ignorait Hannah et Susan qui lui faisaient un accueil bruyant, à en perdre les mains, mais le jeune sorcier s'en moquait bien. Son unique objectif, c'était de remplir l'assiette d'or devant laquelle il prenait place.</p><p>Heureusement, la Répartition prit fin avec Zabini à Serpentard. Il fallut attendre les mots d'accueil du directeur pour que les plats apparurent, mais Harry avait fini par converser avec ses nouveaux camarades, oubliant presque son envie de tout dévorer.</p><p>Il avait pris l'habitude de la bonne chère peu après son arrivée chez Arthur, même si celui-ci était un piètre cuisinier. Mais il avait de bonnes adresses et une gouvernante des plus capables qui adorait gâter les enfants.</p><p>Et c'était sans parler de son oncle par alliance qui en profitait pour taquiner Arthur en éduquant son palais avec des plats plus ou moins raffinés et des cours de gastronomie.</p><p>Ce n'était pas les Dursley qui lui auraient appris la différence entre des pommes sautées et des pommes dauphines.</p><p>Parfois, son tuteur râlait comme quoi il était devenu difficile avec la nourriture. Bah, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir une table au Goring.</p><p>Enfin bon, vu ce qui se trouvait actuellement dans les plats d'or, il pourra faire un effort. Pendant quelques temps.</p><p>Il déplia sa serviette, recouvrant ses genoux avec soin, avant de s'emparer des couverts de service.</p><p>Il ne fallait jamais avoir le ventre vide.</p>
<hr/><p>- Tant que vous n'êtes pas sûrs de connaître la rythmique du mot de passe, préférez attendre d'autres camarades, d'accord ?</p><p>Les préfets étaient chaleureux et accueillants, mais leur façon de s'adresser à eux comme des attardés agaçait légèrement Harry.</p><p>Il avait peut-être onze ans mais il avait toujours été traité comme un adulte ou, en tout cas, comme suffisamment doué de pensées pour ne pas se mettre sa fourchette dans le nez !</p><p>Un regard autour de lui l'informa qu'il semblait être le seul à en prendre ombrage, alors il prit sur lui et laissa tomber.</p><p>De toute façon, la colère était mauvaise conseillère. Et il était épuisé.</p><p>Résultat, il se contenta de suivre ses condisciples dans le dortoir qui leur était attribué, de se changer et de se coucher. Demain était un autre jour et tout le toutim.</p>
<hr/><p>Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Harry fixait son reflet dans le miroir, le peigne dans les mains. Tirant la langue, il disciplinait ses cheveux comme on le lui avait appris. Ça prenait du temps, certes, mais au moins le résultat tenait-il toute la journée.</p><p>Après le peigne, il passait une brosse à crins de sanglier, puis de nouveau le peigne et une bonne louche d'une mixture concoctée par Ivernie pour finaliser le tout. Ça donnait un aspect brillant aux mèches noires qui ne bougeaient pas avant le coup de peigne du soir, garantissant une tenue impeccable.</p><p>Pour parfaire son apparence, il tira un peu sur sa cravate, repensant au matin de la veille. Arthur détestait les cravates mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, sa sœur lui arrachant le moindre papillon.</p><p>- Les grandes personnes portent des cravates ! Avait-elle bramé dans toute la maison.</p><p>Satisfait de son reflet, Harry ramassa son sac -même si il ignorait quels étaient les cours du jours- et sortit du dortoir, souriant.</p><p>- Il était temps ! Lança une voix amusée.</p><p>Au milieu de la salle commune, il découvrit les préfets de la veille et, avec eux, tous les autres Poufsouffle de première année.</p><p>- La première semaine, tous les nouveaux sont guidés à la Grande Salle, on l'a dit hier.</p><p>Loin de montrer le moindre signe de honte, Harry se contenta de dire qu'il était prêt, et qu'on pouvait partir quand eux le seraient.</p><p>Il ajouta un sourire vaguement angélique qui donna une fugace envie de meurtres aux plus vieux.</p><p>Au milieu du groupe que les élèves formaient, Harry fut rejoint par Hannah et Susan qui lui firent la conversation. Galamment, il attendit qu'elles s'asseyent avant de faire de même.</p><p>- Vous arrivez plus tard que prévu, il y a eu des problèmes ?</p><p>Un professeur avait quitté la grande table pour apostropher les préfets, l'air inquiète. Ils la rassurèrent bien vite, se moquant gentiment de leur nouvelle recrue qui était très à cheval sur son apparence au vu du temps passé dans la salle de bain.</p><p>Une fois apaisée, elle rejoignit la table professorale, non sans avoir confié les emplois du temps aux préfets et saluée la maison à sa charge.</p><p>- Installez-vous à table, le temps nous est compté.</p>
<hr/><p>Le rythme des cours était d'une lenteur désespérante, comparé à son expérience non magique. L'emploi du temps était bien léger, essentiellement des cours d'introduction à la magie.</p><p>Lorsqu'il en avait fait la remarque, à la sortie du cours d'histoire, il avait été fusillé du regard par la majorité des élèves. Après en avoir parlé autour de lui, il comprit qu'ils étaient peu nombreux à avoir profité du système éducatif et ainsi, la plupart n'avait pas l'habitude de la cadence imposée. Les autres, par contre, avaient du mal à dompter l'écriture à la plume et le grammage des parchemins.</p><p>Là encore, il sortait du lot grâce à la famille Kirkland qui lui avait sauté dessus dès réception. Il avait eu alors des cours particuliers de calligraphie et possédait sans doute une des plus belles écritures de leur promotion.</p><p>Accompagné de Susan et d'Hannah, il rejoignit Hermione et Neville à la bibliothèque. Ils s'y réunissaient de temps en temps, leurs maisons ne s'accordant pas toujours en termes d'horaires.</p><p>- Salut tous les deux, comment se passent vos cours ?</p><p>- Neville est terrifié par notre directrice de maison, annonça la Gryffondor. Résultat, il rate tous ses sorts de métamorphose.</p><p>- Hermione ! Tu ne devais rien en dire ! Se plaignit celui-ci.</p><p>- On ne peut pas te laisser dans cette situation, Neville. C'est une matière importante qui se complexifient avec les années. Si tu rates les bases, tu ne feras que traîner la jambe pour rattraper les autres !</p><p>- Que devrions-nous faire, dans ce cas ? Nous sommes débutants, nous aussi.</p><p>- Peut-être demander à des élèves plus âgés ? Il doit bien en avoir qui pourrait nous donner un coup de main, proposa Susan. On nous bassine sur le principe de l'amitié et de l'entraide depuis la Répartition.</p><p>- Je n'oserai jamais, couina-t-il. Ils sont terrifiants !</p><p>- On le fera pour toi. Et, au pire, on pourra t'accompagner, ça ne pourra pas nous faire de mal, le rassura Harry. Les cours ont à peine commencés, c'est le bon moment.</p><p>- Vous le pensez vraiment ?</p><p>Le pauvre Neville était au bord des larmes et rouge, autant par la gêne que par la joie de leur amitié.</p><p>Émue, Hannah lui pressa l'épaule pour lui montrer son soutien.</p><p>- On ne sait pas beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner mes amis, déclara nonchalamment le Poufsouffle en triant ses parchemins. Les difficultés, ça se surmonte en se serrant les coudes.</p><p>- Joli discours, applaudit Hermione.</p><p>- Merci. C'est ce que me répétait Arthur quand j'étais petit. Il faisait toujours une comparaison à l'océan, après. Puis, il y avait toujours un de ses frères ou sa sœur qui lui rappelait que face aux vagues, il était encore plus seul qu'un bébé pigeon. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi… marmonna-t-il sur la fin.</p><p>- Euh… merci Harry…</p><p>- Un plaisir. Tu veux bien me prêter tes notes de potion ?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Comme je le mentionnais lors du précédent chapitre, je lis "L'héritier de l'Underground" de Zialema, mais j'ai écris le passage sur l'Eastpack bien avant qu'elle ne poste ce chapitre. Et vous n'aurez que ma parole pour preuve ! (les découvrir a changé beaucoup de choses quand j'étais au collège ^^)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Et le frère jumeau de cette fic a été publié mardi dernier sous le titre "I am what I am", avec les mêmes fandoms, je vous invite à la lire !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le cours de vol fut une grande surprise pour Harry.</p><p>En effet, il n'y connaissait rien, hormis son aspect d'outil ménager, et il se présenta au cours avec appréhension.</p><p>Mais quand l'engin prêté par l'école répondit au moindre de ses ordres et qu'une étrange sensation de courant électrique le traversa… ce fut comme un coup de foudre.</p><p>- Tu n'es jamais monté sur un balai ? Répéta avec choc Hannah. Ce n'est pas possible !</p><p>- Si, quand j'étais petit, pour m'amuser, mais c'était un balai en synthétique, un normal qu'on peut acheter à Tesco. Rien de magique. Ah, on va avoir de la compagnie.</p><p>En effet, ils croisèrent les Gryffondor et les Serpentard revenant du cours de Botanique, leurs amis se séparèrent des groupes pour les rejoindre.</p><p>- Salut vous trois ! Il y a un souci, Hannah ? Tu as l'air traumatisée… s'enquit Hermione.</p><p>- C'est parce que tu n'as pas assisté à notre cours de vol, soupira Susan. Harry a montré des compétences inattendues pour sa première chevauchée de balai.</p><p>- Tu n'avais jamais volé auparavant ?</p><p>- Jamais ! Enfin, jamais sur un balai, se corrigea-t-il. On va à la bibliothèque ? J'ai encore l'essai pour le cours de potion à finir…</p><p>Hermione l'attrapa par le coude pour chuchoter.</p><p>- Mais, je croyais que les Kirkland étaient un clan de sorciers ?</p><p>- C'est le cas, répondit-il sur le même ton. Mais ils n'utilisent pas de balai, ils les trouvent démodés et inconfortables. Ils savent ensorceler des moyens de locomotion comme des chariots ou ils ont des animaux avec capacité de voler. Mais la plupart du temps, ils préfèrent le confort des voitures modernes.</p><p>- Oh…</p><p>Elle le relâcha et se recula, réfléchissant.</p><p>- Vous avez vu quelle plante, aujourd'hui ?</p><hr/><p>Les mois de cours s'enfilèrent sans incidents notables, le niveau en cours de vol du jeune Potter interpella le professeur Bibine qui le reporta à Madame Chourave, pour la deuxième année. Les cours de potions se déroulaient dans un climat tendu, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle attendait avec appréhension l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres.</p><p>Deux à trois fois par semaine, lettres et colis parvenaient au jeune adolescent, de la part de son tuteur et de sa fratrie. L'événement n'en était un que par les animaux utilisés et il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que la curiosité s'apaise, principalement aidé par l'absence du garde-chasse Hagrid et par le fait qu'Harry se contentait d'un simple sourire pour réponse.</p><p>Même lorsque le majestueux Augurey d'Irlande surgit dans un fracas, poursuivant la fée minuscule de son frère, provoquant bon nombre d'hurlements parmi ceux connaissant le symbole de cet oiseau.</p><p>- De bonnes nouvelles ? S'enquit Hannah avec le sourire. Tu as l'air content.</p><p>Niché entre ses bras, un lapin vert avec des ailes se faisait câliner avec plaisir par la jeune fille et ses amies.</p><p>- Pas plus que ça, rien de bien nouveau. Mais j'adore quand il relate ses disputes avec Francis. C'est toujours très vivant. Surtout que celui-ci me donne toujours sa version des faits via oncle Lachlan.</p><p>- Oh, on reverra alors ce drôle de canard bientôt ?</p><p>- Oui, je pense. La prochaine réunion européenne est dans quelques jours, donc je ne devrais pas manquer de lecture dans la semaine à venir.</p><p>- Oh, on reverra la mouette ?! S'enthousiasma Ernie.</p><p>- Aucune idée.</p><p>- Oh, j'espère, elle était vraiment cool !</p><p>- Je lui dirai. Ça lui fera plaisir.</p><p>Il rangea sa lettre et ses nouveaux magazines dans son sac de cours, l'alourdissant légèrement.</p><p>- Mmf ! Vivement que nous apprenions le sort d'allégement ! Ce sera un vrai régal de les lancer sur tous mes bagages !</p><p>- Tu m'étonnes ! J'en ai marre que les autres années nous narguent avec leurs sacs poids plume ! Surtout les Serdaigle, ils raflent tous les manuels intéressants de la bibliothèque et les planquent dans leurs cartables ! Se plaignit Hermione en les rejoignant.</p><p>Ses cheveux crépitaient sous la magie qu'elle relâchait inconsciemment.</p><p>- Ta lanière va lâcher, observa Susan. Tu as trop rempli le tien.</p><p>- Attention à toi, Hermione, un sac trop lourd peut avoir des impacts trop importants durant notre croissance, déclara Harry.</p><p>Lui avait opté pour un cartable des plus moldus, arborant un surprenant « Eastpack » à la couleur très flashy qui avait fait froncer plus d'un sourcil réprobateur à son passage, mais le règlement n'avait rien prévu de tel lorsqu'il avait été rédigé, près de mille ans auparavant.</p><p>Dommage pour les sorciers et merci à Arthur pour sa filouterie ! Harry tenait <em>beaucoup</em> trop au cadeau que lui avait fait Alfred pour ses résultats aux précédentes SATS où il avait tout déchiré.</p><p>- Je sais Harry, soupira-t-elle, ma mère me l'a souvent répété mais je n'ai que ce sac, pour le moment, alors…</p><p>- C'est des sorts de couture ? S'incrusta Hannah.</p><p>Elle continuait de câliner le familier d'Arthur qui se laissait faire avec grand plaisir, et pointa du doigt la lanière du cartable d'Hermione où de nombreux fils s'entremêlaient dans un joyeux bazar peu solide.</p><p>- Euh oui, s'empourpra la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas le faire moi-même alors j'ai demandé conseil au professeur Flitwick. Mais je ne le maîtrise pas pas encore bien.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas la question, la justesse du sort, c'est la raison ! Nous avons quasiment tous le même sac, en peau de moke, et il peut tenir des décennies, au moins les sept années de Poudlard malgré tous les ouvrages que tu pourrais y fourrer.</p><p>Ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du couloir et fixaient leur amie, maintenant.</p><p>- Crache le morceau, Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ?</p><p>- Mais rien, enfin, je me suis accrochée à une armure et l'épée a abîmé le cuir, rien de plus ! Arrêtez de voir le mal partout !</p><p>Aucun ne prit la parole, l'encourageant juste à se confier.</p><p>- Salut les gars, que faîtes-vous à côté du bureau de Rusard ? Vous avez des problèmes ?</p><p>- Salut Neville ! On tente de tirer les vers du nez à Hermione.</p><p>- Euh… quoi ?</p><p>L'air dégoûté du Gryffondor tira un soupir à son ami.</p><p>- Extirper la vérité, traduisit-il diligemment.</p><p>- Ah ! Nous, on sort des occamy. C'est légèrement plus poétique.</p><p>Les cours de soutiens avec les préfets avaient payés et il avait pu rattraper son léger retard en cours pratiques bien qu'il devait continuer de travailler chaque soir et qu'il les ratait deux fois sur trois.</p><p>Pour cela, il rejoignit la salle commune des Poufsouffle qui lui étaient ouvert par un tiers car il était incapable de se souvenir du rythme et passait le temps restant jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu à s'entraîner, parfois rejoints par les autres membres de la maison. L'ambiance à la fois légère et travailleuse avait apaisé le côté craintif de Neville et ajouté une brique sur les bases de sa confiance en lui.</p><p>On était encore loin d'une aura charismatique de leader, mais au moins ne bégayait-il plus que face au professeur Rogue et on ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher.</p><p>- Bref, ne crois pas qu'on t'ait oublié… Et on ne lâchera pas, on est tenace.</p><p>Le sourire de Susan était effrayant. Selon les rumeurs, elle le tenait de sa tante, la juge Amélia Bones. Il ne présageait rien de bon, en général.</p><p>Hermione déglutit avec difficulté sous les quatre regards sur elle et finit par murmurer :</p><p>- Mes camarades de chambre ont taillé la lanière de mon sac cette nuit. Et la semaine dernière. Et… en fait c'est la cinquième fois depuis la rentrée.</p><p>Elle éclata finalement en sanglots, son dernier aveu ayant ébréché les digues de son contrôle.</p><p>Flying Mint Bunny s'envola des bras d'Hannah pour tenter de consoler la jeune fille, inquiet de ses larmes, rejoint par la blonde qui l'enlaça pour la réconforter, vite rejoint par leurs amis.</p><p>- Tu en as parlé avec un professeur ? Un préfet ? Tes parents ?</p><p>- N… non. Ce n'est qu'un sac…</p><p>- Tu as peur qu'il empire ta situation, comprit Harry. Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ?</p><p>- Non, surtout pas ! Ça va s'aggraver après !</p><p>- Hermione, je sais que nous n'avons qu'onze ans, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes quelque chose d'essentiel sur notre monde : les relations font tout.</p><p>Susan avait pris un ton froid et officiel, le dos droit et le regard sévère pour énoncer ses propos. Elle était loin de l'enfant qu'elle était.</p><p>- Tu as avec toi les familles Bones, Potter et Londubat. Nos noms font parti des puissants du monde sorcier. Et il est hors de question qu'une de nos amis pâtisse de l'agissement de petits sorciers sans prétention. Nous avons des lois, nous aussi.</p><p>Les reniflements de leur amie s'apaisèrent légèrement et ils rejoignirent l'étreinte.</p><p>- Il ne faut jamais faire face à l'adversité seule, compris ? Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, Harry et Hannah.</p><p>Les deux mentionnés glapirent sous la surprise.</p><p>Uh oh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L'Augurey mange les fées et est associé, à tort, à des présages de mort. Leur autre est "phénix irlandais" ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Ha la la, Rowling et sa chronologie ~ C'est son pays mais elle ne sait même plus quand Tatcher était Premier ministre. Enfin, je comprends, cette chère Dame de fer n'a pas trop marqué l'histoire Britannique x)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Sinon, retranscrire les paroles d'une personne ivre, c'est horrible. Et j'ai fait une référence au 2e film de la Famille Addams "Les valeurs de la famille Addams" ;) (pas pu m'en empêcher)</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Ce chapitre possède des heures bien vaines de recherche, sur Margareth Tatcher d'une part, et sur les magazines pour adolescentes en Grande-Bretagne durant les années 90 de l'autre.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Moui.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur soupira alors qu'il parvenait à la fin de sa tâche administrative.</p><p>Des siècles à s'user les yeux sur l'écriture à la plume et finalement ce sera l'écran des ordinateurs qui lui fera perdre la vue !</p><p>Il repoussa ses lunettes et s'offrit une tasse de thé.</p><p>Le silence était quasiment assourdissant, c'est ce qui l'avait marqué le premier jour. Il avait attendu le départ du Poudlard Express pour quitter la gare, avait fait un tour au palais royal puis était retourné dans le vieux manoir victorien qu'il avait acheté à Londres à la fin de son ère de piraterie.</p><p>À la base, c'était pour avoir un endroit où revenir, entre deux pays colonisés, puis ce fut dans l'idée d'y accueillir tous ses enfants adoptifs…</p><p>Et, un matin, il s'était réveillé, pris à la gorge par ce sentiment de solitude.</p><p>Il était seul. Et il l'avait toujours été, repoussant ceux s'approchant.</p><p>Alors, il s'était accablé de travail, sortit tous les soirs, avait repris les disputes fraternelles… Il n'avait plus une minute à lui, plus une seule pour réfléchir à ce vide en lui.</p><p>Mais tout stratagème a une fin et il finit par écumer les bars, mettant à l'épreuve sa résistance naturelle à l'alcool.</p><p>Puis, un jour, il fut convoqué par la Dame de fer au 10, Downing Street pour une affaire <em>secrète</em>. Il eut beau se noyer de savon et user de tous ses sorts contre la gueule de bois et autres permettant de donner une meilleure apparence, mais Maggie parut voir à travers et eut un rictus peu convaincu qui s'effaça lorsque le feu nourrit de la cheminée vira au vert.</p><p>Une femme de taille moyenne en surgit, tituba et se rattrapa au manteau de la cheminée, serrant contre elle une balle de chiffon.</p><p>- Bonzoir !</p><p>Arthur finir par reconnaître la ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bagnold, avec la cape de travers et son brushing à la Tatcher, qu'elle avait adopté après sa rencontre avec la première ministre lors de son institution, sans doute dans l'espoir de se faire apprécier d'elle dans ce monde si masculin…</p><p>- Zelui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononzer-le-nom est mort ! Youpi ! Déclara-t-elle joyeusement.</p><p>Ses grands mouvements permettaient aux deux autres personnes présentes d'apprécier les relents aigres du houblon. Ils reculèrent, par sécurité.</p><p>- Et za… za, z'est grâze au petit Po… Potter ! Il a tué le zorzier zombre !</p><p>Elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba miraculeusement dans un des fauteuils présents.</p><p>- Est-ce pour cette raison que les médias et la police sont submergés d'appels paniqués ? Grinça Margaret Tatcher.</p><p>Elle avait les ivrognes en horreur. Surtout dans son salon ministériel.</p><p>- Voui. La guerre est finie ! Za vaut bien quelques bêtizes, non ?</p><p>Elle préféra se détourner et fixer la nation Britannique. C'était à lui de gérer ces satanés sorciers ! Elle, elle avait juste à souffrir leurs vœux, une fois par an.</p><p>Arthur grimaça et avança d'un pas vers elle.</p><p>- Donc vous voilà libres de l'empire de ce mégalomane. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle… déclara-t-il prudemment.</p><p>Une femme ivre et usant de la magie… il avait déjà donné, merci…</p><p>- Z'est une exzellente nouvelle !</p><p>Elle étouffa un nouvel hoquet et berça machinalement le paquet dans ses bras.</p><p>- Et vous êtes là, car…?</p><p>Il était deux heures du matin, la semaine avait été épuisante en tractation politique. Dans quelques heure, l'indépendance d'Antigue-et-Barbude sera à la une des infos, et ça n'avait pas été réalisé juste avec une partie de cartes.</p><p>- Les Potter zont morts, sanglota la ministre. Et le petit Harry est tout zeul ! Il a pu… pu de famille… Zon parrain est un… méchant meurtrier, hic !</p><p>Ça allait prendre son temps, mais ils allaient avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Par contre, ils ne pourraient pas se recoucher avant le soir-même… Le café allait couler aujourd'hui.</p><p>- Il est tout zeul… Z'est trop trizte…</p><p>D'un accord silencieux, ni Arthur ni Margaret ne s'approcha de la sorcière qui était secouée de sanglots depuis une poignée de minutes. Lorsqu'elle s'apaisa enfin, il reprit la parole.</p><p>- Très triste, en effet. Vous souhaitez sur nous contactions les services sociaux ?</p><p>- Vous… vous feriez za ? Non, non ! Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner le Zurvivant parmi les moldus ! Z'est notre héros nazional !</p><p>- Mais que nous voulez-vous, à la fin ?! S'énerva finalement la première ministre, perdant patience.</p><p>- Vous… vous devez z'occuper du pet… petit Harry. Le temps de trouver un tuteur. Les dépenzes zeront rebourzées par Gringott'z.</p><p>Elle tendit un parchemin à l'air officiel où était rédigé la promesse financière ainsi que la présence de sceaux et de signatures.</p><p>- Monsieur Kirkland, je vous en confie la charge, dans ce cas, décréta-t-elle.</p><p>- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?</p><p>- Vous avez l'habitude des enfants.</p><p>- Vous aussi ! Vous êtes mère, même !</p><p>- Je n'ai pas le temps et ce serait un suicide politique. Je ne suis en poste que depuis deux ans.</p><p>Face à cette mauvaise foi, il préféra cesser d'argumenter. C'était un concours beaucoup trop familial pour qu'il y prenne plaisir. À la place, il s'approcha de nouveau et tendit les bras en direction de ce qui devait être un bébé emmailloté. Il devait dormir sacrément, malgré les gesticulations qu'il subissait.</p><p>Mais contre toute attente, Bagnold refusa, reculant la balle de chiffons hors de sa portée.</p><p>- Ah nan ! Débrouillez-vous, mais z'est à moi ! Allez en prendre la vôtre !</p><p>Et sous les yeux ébahis de la nation, une bouteille au verre sûrement renforcé par magie fut dévoilée parmi les tissus. Aucun bébé, juste de l'alcool.</p><p>À l'odeur, du rhum à la groseille. De sacrés souvenirs…</p><p>- Où avez-vous caché le bébé ?! Cingla Maggie.</p><p>Elle s'était rapprochée quand son compatriote avait découvert le flacon.</p><p>- Mais quel morceau ? Hoqueta la sorcière avant de reprendre une lampée de sa boisson.</p><p>- Harry Potter ! Vous êtes venus nous parler de lui et nous le confier ! s'énerva-t-elle.</p><p>- Ah bon ? Z'est bizarre…</p><p>Sentant l'énervement flamboyer, Arthur attrapa la politicienne par les épaules pour la repousser et l'apaiser.</p><p>- Vous voulez que je me calme ? Murmura-t-elle avec rage. C'est une blague, j'espère ? Un enfant est dans la nature ! Un orphelin !</p><p>- J'en ai conscience, Madame la première ministre. Mais, croyez-moi sur parole, il ne faut jamais mélanger un haut niveau d'alcool et l'utilisation de la magie. Et si elle se sent en danger, elle sortira sa baguette. Respirez.</p><p>Il se retourna auprès de la ministre soûle.</p><p>- Qu'est devenu Harry Potter ?</p><p>- Le… le directeur Bubbledore. Il ze charge de lui pour le moment.</p><p>- Bubble… Dumbledore ? Je vous expliquerai, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la locataire des lieux.</p><p>- Voui. Dumb… lui. Il l'a emmené à Pou… Pou…</p><p>- Poudlard.</p><p>Il soupira en se frottant la nique. Interroger les poivrots n'étaient pas son sport favori.</p><p>- Quand aurons-nous la charge du jeune Potter ?</p><p>- Ze zais pas. Quand Bubbledore vous fera zigne, ze penze. Z'est un grand zorzier, vous zavez…</p><p>Elle garda le silence un moment, hébétée, puis se leva, repoussant la nation.</p><p>- Ze dois rentrer, maintenant. Une nouvelle aube ze lève !</p><p>Millicent Bagnold ne leur donna pas le temps de réagir qu'elle disparut à travers les flammes vertes de la cheminée, laissant derrière elle une multitude de questions surtout la plus importante : où était Harry Potter ?</p><hr/><p>- J'adore l'ambiance de votre salle commune, bâilla Hermione.</p><p>- C'est ce qu'on voit, oui, rit doucement Harry.</p><p>Si à la base, ils s'étaient réunis pour leurs devoirs chez les Poufsouffle, la température élevée qui y régnait et le confort qu'on y trouvait avaient fini par gagner et bien vite la jeune Gryffondor s'était écroulée sur les épais coussins, soupirant de bonheur. Et elle n'avait plus bougé depuis.</p><p>- La nôtre est bien, mais l'atmosphère est différente. Comme… étouffante.</p><p>- C'est le rouge. Des études prouvent que c'est très mauvais en grosse quantité. En plus, ça augmente la libido.</p><p>Le nez plongé dans son « <em>Just Seventeen </em>» de l'automne, le jeune homme n'avait pas relevé la tête et avait ainsi raté l'empourprement magistral de ses amis à ses derniers mots.</p><p>Il biffa une nouvelle réponse d'un air appliqué.</p><p>- C'est quoi le sujet de ton test, cette fois ? Marmonna Hermione du fond de son <em>fat boy</em>.</p><p>- Mmh… « Quelle séductrice êtes-vous ?</p><p>- Ah… Et laquelle es-tu ?</p><p>- Je suis en bonne voie pour la « femme fatale ».</p><p>- C'est bien…</p><p>La voix d'Hermione se faisait de plus en plus laconique, preuve de son endormissement. Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle ferme enfin les yeux, happée par le sommeil à l'amusement de ses amis.</p><p>- Elle était vraiment épuisée, commenta Susan en passant à côté, des parchemins plein les bras.</p><p>- Oui, ça ne lui fera pas de mal de dormir.</p><p>D'un air satisfait, Harry claqua la langue contre son palais et biffa sa dernière réponse, calculant son résultat.</p><p>Une préfète passa à côté d'eux et, sans un mot, recouvrit leur amie d'une épaisse couverture invoquée.</p><p>- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, les blaireautins, d'accord ?</p><p>- Oui madame, promirent-ils avec une innocence feinte.</p><p>La recommandation n'était pas anodine. Leur amitié était assez forte pour qu'ils oublient l'heure et leurs devoirs, et qu'ils restent ainsi à bavarder tard au point que que parfois il fallut le renfort de leur directrice de maison pour les envoyer au lit.</p><p>- Elle continue d'être embêtée ? Chuchota Harry en s'asseyant à leur table.</p><p>- Non, je crois que ça s'est calmé suite à notre… coup d'éclat, répondit Neville sur le même ton.</p><p>L'événement en question s'était déroulé quelques semaines auparavant.</p><p>Le professeur Chourave – mise dans la confidence – avait reçu une Beuglante lors du déjeuner. Cet événement en lui-même avait attiré l'œil des élèves. La présence royale de la célèbre Harfang des neiges de l'héritier Potter délivrant un parchemin d'un rouge quasiment bordeaux fut tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils retiennent leurs souffles, attentif.</p><p>D'un geste adroit du poignet, elle le déroula et le parchemin prit de la hauteur au point de prendre la Grande Salle en témoin et non uniquement sa destinatrice présumée, créant un malaise.</p><p>Et la tempête se déchaîna.</p><p>« Nous, héritiers des nobles familles Abbot, Londubat et Potter, déclarons protection envers nos camarades et amis. Toutes moqueries et autres dégradations de possessions saura se faire payer en temps et en heure.</p><p>La famille Bones se joint à cette déclaration. Châtier et traquer ne nous fait pas peur. »</p><p>Pour clore tout en beauté, un trait de magie s'échappa de chacun des susnommés pour frapper la Beuglante qui prit alors feu dans un silence de mort.</p><p>Le sourire aux lèvres, la professeure de Botanique avait retiré ses cache-oreilles sous le regard choqué voir ulcéré de ses collègues. Elle aurait pu les prévenir !</p><p>- Vous avez déjà été prévenus. Ceci était l'unique et dernier avertissement, se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec un rien de défiance.</p><p>Et elle se servit en tourte.</p><p>La situation avait fait grogné plus d'un, les années supérieures réclamant des explications et le professeur Rogue leur retirant des points avec exagération durant deux semaines. Tout ce petit monde s'apaisa lorsque les préfets des jaune et noir prirent la défense des trois garnements, énonçant enfin la situation de leurs amis à Gryffondor, quasiment ostracisés pour ne pas correspondre à l'idéal de leur maison.</p><p>On garda de ce moment le conseil de ne jamais mettre un blaireau en colère. Ils avaient la baguette sensible et le professorat de leur côté.</p><p>Depuis, à défaut de s'être améliorée, l'ambiance s'était allégée et Hermione et Neville ne furent plus autant mis à l'écart mais c'était une façade et ils en avaient tous plus ou moins conscience.</p><p>Mais au moins, la crainte d'une visite à l'infirmerie était écartée, pour le moment.</p><p>- C'est bien si on a pu calmer le jeu. Je peux t'emprunter ton encre ? Finnigan a fait exploser la mienne…</p><p>- Seulement si tu nous racontes l'histoire derrière, gloussa par avance Hannah.</p><p>Trempant sa plume, Harry sourit et obtempéra, réécrivant son devoir au propre.</p><p>Lorsque les préfets revinrent de leurs rondes, ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris de les découvrir encore sur place, bien que le sommeil les avait quasiment tous happés.</p><p>Attendris, ils réveillèrent les élèves et les envoyèrent à leurs lits avant d'être embêtés par la présence des deux lionceaux. Le couvre-feu ne leur permettait pas de les faire sortir seuls et ils commençaient à être fatigués.</p><p>Appelant leur directrice en dernier recours, ils ne furent guère surpris lorsqu'elle fit installer des lits supplémentaires dans les chambres de leurs amis. Ça tombait sous le sens mais eux n'avaient pas l'autorité pour le réaliser.</p><p>- Bonne nuit les enfants, les salua-t-elle avec bonne humeur.</p><p>Épuisés, les préfets lui sourirent et allèrent rejoindre leurs couches respectives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Bienvenue au moment exact où cette fic a quitté les rails prévus xD</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Gabriel Turman n'est pas un OC, c'est un des préfets de Poufsouffle, on a juste très peu d'info sur lui.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Lachlan : Écosse</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Mais comment ça se fait que je ne me sois pas réveillée ? Insista Hermione.</p><p>- Tu travailles trop, tu devais être trop épuisée nerveusement, proposa Hannah en se secouant.</p><p>- Mais madame Chourave aurait dû me réveiller ! Elle a dû se faire mal en me portant !</p><p>Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent sans rien dire, provoquant le malaise de leur amie.</p><p>- J'ai dit une bêtise ? Se risqua-t-elle.</p><p>- Hermione, tu es une <em>sorcière</em>, soupira Susan.</p><p>- Elle n'est au courant que depuis quelques mois, tempéra Harry. Soyez indulgents.</p><p>- Tu as repris Ronald sur sa prononciation de lévitation, rappela Neville. Ce sort existe.</p><p>- En fait madame Chourave a demandé l'aide des Elfes de maison, éclaircit timidement Hannah. J'ai ouvert les yeux un bref instant et les ai vu.</p><p>- Elle a bien fait, leur magie est encore plus indétectable pour nous.</p><p>Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils poursuivirent leurs repas, ils reprenaient avec vol et métamorphose, il valait mieux ne pas trop traîner ! Digérer durant ces heures tenait du suicide…</p><p>- Qu'est-ce qu'un Elfe de maison ? Reprit leur amie après un temps de réflexion. Je n'ai rien lu à ce sujet…</p><p>- C'est normal, c'est une norme sociétale. Ce sont des serviteurs très discrets, il est rare de les mentionner.</p><p>Attentive, elle se rendit compte qu'Harry était aussi à l'écoute.</p><p>- Tu ne sais pas non plus ?</p><p>- Non, nos domestiques sont majoritairement humains, n'importe qui peut nous rendre visite. Oncle Lachlan a embauché quelques fantômes mais c'est plus pour le folklore. Je sais qu'il a capturé un nisse<strong>*</strong> pendant l'une des invasions danoises mais il a finir par le relâcher. Je crois qu'il en avait marre d'avoir sa ferme brûlée… Majoritairement, ils s'occupent d'eux-même de l'entretien de leur demeure principale, ajouta-t-il. Ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on fouille dans leurs affaires !</p><p>- Plus tu parles d'eux et plus j'ai envie de les voir, ils ont l'air passionnants, soupira d'envie son amie.</p><p>- Quelles invasions danoises ? Glapit Ernie à côté de lui. De quoi tu parles ?</p><p>Finalement, l'heure finit sur une rapide rétrospective de l'Histoire Britannique pour les sorciers ignorant la version non-magique du territoire. Ils n'en surent plus sur les Elfes qu'en fin d'après-midi, révoltant les deux compères.</p><p>- Comprenez-nous, l'esclavage est un concept mondial et a pratiquement toujours existé, tenta d'expliquer Harry. Mon tuteur en parle de temps à autre et l'utilise même contre Francis et Alfred avec fierté, mais c'est révolu, maintenant. La Déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme a été signé en 1948, il serait temps de se mettre à la page…</p><p>À ses côtés, Hermione hocha véhément la tête. Ses grands-parents étaient des colonialistes assez effrayants et elle avait soupé de leurs discours racistes. Découvrir qu'il y avait pratiquement la même chose dans ce nouvel univers la rendait malade…</p><p>- Harry, même si je pense comprendre ta gêne, nous restons des enfants… Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?</p><p>- Susan, c'est toi-même qui a rappelé à Hermione l'importance de nos noms. Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. Nous symbolisons le futur de cette société, et ce sera à nous de la changer. Ce serait un bon combat à mener, ne penses-tu pas ?</p><p>Le silence se fit suite à cette déclaration, son animation les gênant.</p><p>- Je ne veux pas te vexer Harry, mais… je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ça a toujours été comme ça, pourquoi changer ? Ils sont vraiment heureux, tu sais ? C'est dans leur nature, tenta d'apaiser Neville.</p><p>- Oui, c'est ce que disaient les riches planteurs de leurs nègres, ironisa-t-il. Après, ils retournaient les affamer et les rouer de coups de fouet.</p><p>De la vapeur aurait pu s'échapper de son nez et de ses oreilles tellement il était énervé mais à la place, il quitta les lieux avec force fracas, exprimant ses humeurs sans frein.</p><p>Hermione observa son départ, hésitant à faire de même. Mais elle avait fini par prendre un peu de recul et comprit plus aisément la situation. La communauté magique s'était coupée des autres bien trop tôt, avançant et évoluant à un rythme empêchant toute synchronisation entre les deux univers.</p><p>Essayer de faire comprendre des concepts déjà acquis par les moldus aux sorciers était un combat de longue haleine menant plus souvent à la défaite qu'à la victoire !</p><p>Il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards qu'elle avait reçu le première fois qu'elle avait porté un pantalon. Se balader nue ou tuer Voldemort aurait sans doute eu autant d'impact.</p><p>- Nous allons être en retard, déclara-t-elle finalement. Et je vous conseille de vous souvenir qu'Harry et moi réfléchissions différemment. Pas forcément mieux, mais nous avons maintenant un pied dans chaque monde avec nos connaissances des deux. Viens, Neville, nous allons devoir courir.</p><p>Elle tourna les talons sans vérifier la présence de son ami, pressant le pas pour s'interdire de réfléchir.</p><p>Aujourd'hui allait peut-être sonner le glas de leur amitié.</p><hr/><p>Les recherches après Harry Potter avaient débuté dès le 1er novembre 1981, quelques heures après la visite ivre de la ministre de la magie, lancée par Arthur.</p><p>Des sorts de localisation furent utilisés, que ce soit par la fratrie Kirkland comme les autres nations possédant de la magie, mais n'aboutirent à rien, le bambin étant sans doute sous dôme de protection, ne les rassurant qu'à moitié.</p><p>Mener de front la politique internationale et nationale et les recherches fut dur pour Angleterre, les mauvaises nouvelles s'amassant : la guerre des Malouines, le chômage record, l'IRA et les attentats, les grèves des mineurs, la fermeture des usines…</p><p>Un jour, excédé, il avait fini par poursuivre son frère Irlande du Nord en le lapidant de pommes de terre. À charge de revanche, il se ligua avec Pays de Galles et Écosse pour le noyer sous un tas de charbon.</p><p>Les deux attaques avaient refroidi leurs liens fraternels, les éloignant les uns des autres, augmentant la grogne parmi le peuple par extension.</p><p>Il n'avait plus dormi depuis des jours lorsqu'il reçut un appel du <em>Civil Service</em> qui avait fini par dénicher le citoyen Harry James Potter, élève dans le Surret et adopté par sa tante maternelle et le mari de celle-ci.</p><p>Cette simple nouvelle couplée à la fatigue et à son état le fit s'écrouler en larmes à peine le combiné raccroché, effrayant le petit peuple présent avec lui.</p><p>- <em>He's alive, he's alive</em>, répéta-t-il entre deux sanglots.</p><p>Il dut attendre deux jours de plus avant de pouvoir contacter le MI5 afin d'obtenir toutes les informations possibles sur la famille Dursley et leur neveu afin d'examiner leurs situations et aviser. Il ne retirerait pas un enfant d'un foyer aimant, même pour tout l'or du monde.</p><p>Le dossier lui fut adressé en main propre alors qu'il comptait rejoindre une réunion européenne. Malgré que sa situation politique méritait tout son attention, il se plongea dedans dès que son attention n'était plus réclamée.</p><p>Hélas, ça ne passa pas inaperçue car il eut une explosion de magie.</p><p>On repassera pour la discrétion…</p><hr/><p>Les jours séparant les élèves de leurs vacances de Noël étaient décomptés par la majorité d'entre eux, fébriles.</p><p>Le lundi de la dernière semaine, le petit-déjeuner était relativement calme.</p><p>Harry déjeunait paisiblement de son côté, mastiquant avec soin son porridge. Il était parvenu jusqu'ici à soigner les apparences, camouflant la peine qu'occasionnait sa séparation d'avec ses amis en se répétant qu'il allait bientôt revoir son tuteur et sa famille, qu'il pourrait bientôt souffler et…</p><p>Un rugissement terrifiant retentit, provoquant hurlements et pleurs chez les plus sensibles, le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Il ne connaissait qu'un animal pouvant entrer à cette heure dans la Grande Salle…</p><p>Le Boobrie<strong>*</strong> d'Écosse, son oncle.</p><p>Il n'y avait que peu de raisons pour qu'il soit là, à quelques jours des vacances, et ça concernait toujours la politique.</p><p>Impatient, il arracha pratiquement la lettre de ses pattes et faillit la déchirer en l'ouvrant.</p><p>Pendant que sa tension atteignait des niveaux encore inconnus pour lui, un silence de mort régnait dans la Grande Salle, autant à cause de l'effrayante apparition de cette espèce de pélican à dents de requin qui les scrutait comme si il désirait les dévorer, que par une curiosité malsaine.</p><p>- Tout va bien Harry ? Finit par demander Gabriel, le préfet.</p><p>En effet, toute joie avait quitté le première année qui avait un teint crayeux suite à sa lecture.</p><p>- Mmh ? Oui. Oui oui, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je…</p><p>Mais il ne put tenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots, surprenant Gabriel qui réagit rapidement, le faisant sortir afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie, le professeur Chourave les y rejoignant, affolée.</p><p>Secoué de tremblements, il tendit son courrier et but la Pimentine que lui présentait madame Pomfresh, afin de contrer le refroidissement soudain.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas tout, avoua sa directrice.</p><p>Elle rendit le papier à son étudiant mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas à parler alors il pointa Gabriel Turman, sang-mêlé vivant du côté moldu, pour s'en charger.</p><p>Celui-ci s'empara à son tour de la lettre et la lut.</p><p>- C'est de la politique moldue, expliqua-t-il. La situation du bloc de l'URSS est préoccupante. La famille d'Harry va être submergée par les répercutions sur la scène politique. La situation en Irlande du Nord, la guerre du Golfe… Quel est leur métier ?</p><p>Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapée et l'infirmière le bordait soigneusement.</p><p>- En résumé, il a devoir rester ici pour les vacances de Noël, conclut le préfet. Il se faisait une telle joie de les revoir…</p><p>- J'irai en informer Minerva, soupira la professeur de Botanique. Pauvre petit, c'est rare que les premières années restent lors des premières vacances…</p><p>Ils le contemplèrent tous les trois, se remémorant le même souvenir, à le voir allongé parmi la literie blanche de l'infirmerie.</p><p>En effet, Harry y avait été emmené, ainsi que ses amis, suite à une crise un peu semblable.</p><p>Lors du banquet d'Halloween, le professeur Quirrel avait surgi comme un diable hors de sa boîte pour hurler la présence d'un Troll au niveau des cachots, provoquant la panique générale.</p><p>Profitant de la cohue, Harry s'était éclipsé afin de prévenir les filles qui s'étaient absentées pour aller aux toilettes, suivi de Neville qui l'avait approché avec inquiétude. Il l'avait convaincu en lui rappelant que la créature était dans les sous-sols de l'école, bien loin des toilettes où se trouvaient leurs amies.</p><p>« <em>- </em><em>Tu as l'air très à l'aise, Harry, fit remarquer Neville.</em></p><p><em>- Je n'ai pas peur des Trolls. Un ami d'Arthur en a un qui lui tient compagnie. Ils sont très gentils et très doux, tu sais... </em>»</p><p>Ne connaissant des Trolls que ce qui figurait dans leurs livres de cours – des êtres stupides, laids et puants – il avait alors haussé les épaules et continué de courir dans les couloirs. Et puis, le professeur avait parlé des cachots, alors il auraient le temps de prévenir leurs amies !</p><p>Celles-ci piaillèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les toilettes sans prévenir et à bout de souffle. Ils n'eurent que le temps de leur expliquer leurs présences avant qu'une violente nausée ne les prenne tous les cinq, les pliant en deux, puis la porte explosa, les débris ratant de peu les enfants.</p><p>Ils ne durent leurs saluts que par la présence proche du professeur Rogue et par le hurlement de détresse que poussa Hannah.</p><p>Une fois le Troll mis hors d'état de nuire, les professeurs qui les avaient rejoint aidèrent les premières années à aller à l'infirmerie afin qu'ils soient examinés, des plaies ayant été occasionnées par les morceaux jonchant le sol et ils étaient en état de choc complet.</p><p>Hannah et Hermione étaient inconsolables, pratiquement hystériques, Susan sombrait dans le mutisme, Neville s'était évanoui peu avant leur arrivée et Harry…</p><p>Il fut le plus compliqué à apaiser. Son regard était vide, il ne réagissait pas, ne répondait pas et oscillait légèrement.</p><p>Une fois que la condition des quatre premiers fut stabilisée, elle se pencha sur son cas et, à force, elle parvint à le sortir de sa transe mais ce fut pire car il fit alors une crise d'hystérie, hurlant à la mort et pleurant, se débattant pour échapper aux mains des adultes, le corps secoué de violents frissons qui faisaient claquer ses dents.</p><p>Ne pouvant lui jeter de sorts par crainte d'une réaction inconsciente, les enseignants durent l'entraver manuellement le temps qu'une potion calmante lui soit administrée.</p><p>Harry resta alité deux jours durant, l'infirmière diagnostiquant un grand choc émotionnel mais elle ne parvint pas à comprendre sa source. Ses amis eurent bien du mal à lui extirper la raison de sa crise de nerfs et quand ce fut fait…</p><p>- C'était pas un Troll ! Sanglotait-il. Ça ressemble pas à ça un Troll !</p><p>Ils durent faire face à une nouvelle crise de larmes incontrôlable et Hermione fit un parallèle avec la Grande Révélation du Père Noël<strong>*</strong> et la confusion qui en découlait, mais ça n'avança personne, l'équivalent n'existant pas chez eux.</p><p>On augmenta alors la dose de philtre calmante.</p><p>Et c'est sans doute ce qu'il faudra refaire lorsque Harry rouvrira les yeux.</p><p>Soupirant Pomfresh rédigea une courte note qu'elle transmit à Gabriel.</p><p>- Donnez ça au professeur Rogue, j'ai besoin d'urgence d'un nouveau stock de philtre de paix. Je n'en avais pas encore prévu, pour le moment, les examens sont dans tellement longtemps…</p><p>- Oui madame, je fonce !</p><p>Il quitta l'infirmerie au pas de course, plus pressé que jamais de rejoindre le cours de potion, laissant les deux adultes seules.</p><p>- C'est un enfant mentalement fragile, commenta l'infirmière. Est-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il soit scolarisé à Poudlard ? Il est si instable…</p><p>- Il est encore jeune, c'est trop tôt pour l'estimer… mais je le mentionnerai à son tuteur en même temps que son alitement actuel.</p><p>- La maison Poufsouffle est celle qui lui convient le mieux, actuellement. Mais voir sa famille au plus vite sera le meilleur des médicaments…</p><p>- Je leur en ferai part, assura-t-elle.</p><p>Elles l'observèrent dormir encore un peu puis tirèrent les rideaux des cloisons d'intimités, retournant à leurs occupations respectives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Un <b>nisse</b> ou <b>tomte</b> est une petite créature humanoïde légendaire du folklore scandinave, comparable au lutin français. Celui-ci s'occupe des enfants et de la maison du fermier, et les protège contre la mauvaise fortune, en particulier la nuit, pendant que les occupants sont endormis. [Wikipédia]</p><p>*Le <b>Boobrie</b> est un oiseau aquatique mythique des Highlands écossais. Il est décrit comme un canard ressemblant au Plongeon huard (<i>Gavia immer</i>), mais dont le corps serait taché de blanc et qui serait capable de rugir. [Wikipédia] [Idée de Raziel]</p><p>*La <b>Grande Révélation du Père Noël</b> : le terme n'est pas officiel et j'ai passé une heure à le trouver. En gros, c'est le traumatisme subie à la découverte de ce mensonge (J'imagine que chacun a son anecdote. Moi, j'ai découvert mes lettres dans le bureau de ma mère, sur son lieu de travail. A huit ans).</p><p><b><span class="u">Discussion Discord :</span></b><br/>Voracity : Un passage que j'ai hâte d'écrire dans ma version d'Harry élevé par les Kirkland...</p><p>C'est l'arrivée du troll</p><p>Car lui, il pensera à celui de Norvège</p><p>Raziel : XD</p><p>Voracity : "Un troll ? Cool ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça ! Vous venez ?"</p><p>Raziel : "Noooon?"</p><p>Voracity : Et des Moomins. Il aura aussi connu les Moomins</p><p>Résultat, cellule psychologique le lendemain pour qu'il s'en remette</p><p>Raziel : Le pauvre</p><p>Voracity : "Mais ils avaient dit que c'était un trooooll"</p><p>"Bah c'était un troll"</p><p>Le Mongol : x')</p><p>Voracity : "NAN ! Il était moche et il puait !"</p><p>Raziel : La confusion d'un enfant</p><p>Voracity : La destruction d'une croyance</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b></b>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>Entre crochets, c'est un passage directement du livre.</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>La dernière scène de ce chapitre est celui qui m'a poussé à rédiger cette fic, je suis assez fière de moi :D</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Contrairement à ce qu'on peut lire dans d'autres fics, j'ai repris des fêtes celtes, et non les germaniques (Yule, par exemple).</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Bonne lecture !</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les vacances de Noël furent mornes pour le jeune Potter. La plupart des étudiants avaient pris le train quelques jours auparavant et le château était trop grand et trop vide pour que la bonne humeur de ceux restant le contamine complètement. Les pierres restaient trop froides.</p><p>Il avait échangé quelques lettres laconiques avec Hermione qui le tenait au courant de l'actualité politique au rythme de ce qu'elle récoltait à travers les journaux et la télévision mais, comme souvent, les informations étaient édulcorées et incomplètes.</p><p>Alors, pour oublier son chagrin et sa solitude, il se plongea dans ses devoirs et, quand ça ne suffit plus, il s'attaqua à la bibliothèque, projetant d'en lire tout le contenu d'ici la reprise. Évidemment, c'était hors de sa portée, mais un objectif démesuré réduisait au moins son champs de vision et le permettait de rester concentré.</p><p>Par contre, quand l'heure de dormir sonnait…</p><p>Dans un manuel de potions de deuxième année, il avait dégoté la recette de potion de Sommeil. Elle n'était pas très complexe, pour son niveau débutant, et il l'avait fait vérifié par le professeur attitré.</p><p>Il en consommait régulièrement afin de couper court aux réflexions empoisonnées que son esprit lui susurrait. Ça n'empêchait pas les cauchemars mais ça limitait les insomnies.</p><p>Enfermé dans son monde, il ne remarquait pas l'air préoccupé du corps professoral qui assistait à son étiolement ou leurs tentatives pour l'extirper de son hébétement, glissant des potions de nutrition dans ses plats, surveillant ses lectures, le guidant à travers les couloirs… Il espérait que la reprise des cours sera un électrochoc suffisant pour le remettre sur les rails.</p><p>Aucun cadeau n'apparut au pied de son lot ni ne fut délivré par une quelconque forme de vie volante. Mais c'était normal, on ne fêtait pas Noël chez les Kirkland. C'était un jour comme les autres.</p><p>Pourtant, Harry trébucha sur un paquet après s'être levé, se rattrapant à une colonne du lit. La vue du papier à motif lui coupa le souffle et il s'agenouilla à côté, hésitant.</p><p>Il le fixa sans bouger quelques instants puis s'en empara, le retournant dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une note, d'un indice… Il n'avait pas attendu la tutelle pour se méfier de tout ce qui l'entourait.</p><p>Arrachant les scotchs, il retourna le tout et glissa son contenu sur le sol pour l'examiner avec attention. Un petit tas de tissu aux reflets luisants. Lorsqu'il s'en empara, <strong>[</strong>il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau qu'on aurait transformée en étoffe<strong>]</strong>. L'inspectant sous toutes ses coutures, il finit par s'en draper, mais rien n'arriva. Il le relâcha, le renvoyant au sol et ramassa une carte tombée sur la moquette.</p><p><strong>[</strong>« Ton père m'avait laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage.</p><p>Très joyeux Noël. »<strong>]</strong></p><p>L'absence de signature ou d'une quelconque identification le glaça et il s'empressa de rassembler le vêtement et le mot dans l'emballage. Il fallait qu'il envoie le tout au plus vite à Aodh, il était le spécialiste des artefacts magiques après tout. Lui saurait ce qu'il s'en retournerait.</p><p>Il avait grandit avec bien assez d'histoires de possessions et autre malédictions pour regretter d'y avoir touché à mains nues…</p><p>Enfilant des vêtements chauds, il sortit du quartier des Poufsouffle et courut jusqu'à la volière, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, afin de débaucher un des rapaces mis à disposition pour l'école pour qu'il apporte le colis au représentant l'Irlande du Nord.</p><p>Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que rien ne lui retombe dessus.</p><p>Un violent frisson le secoua, lui remettant les pieds sur terre, et il reprit le chemin inverse à une allure plus modérée pour se réfugier auprès du feu ronflant dans l'immense cheminée de la salle commune.</p><p>Lorsqu'il se sentit mieux, il alla sous la douche chaude et se prépara avec application. Les repas de Noël étaient un grand moment de sociabilité où il était de bon ton d'afficher son plus beau sourire et de repousser les problèmes loin des esprits chagrins.</p><p>Lui-même n'en avait pas envie. Si on le lui demandait, il resterait bien au chaud et en sécurité, mais il fallait sacrifier son confort pour le paraître.</p><p>À Rome, fais comme les Romains.</p><p>Harry se présenta pour le petit-déjeuner tiré à quatre épingles, différent des autres élèves présents, surtout de la fratrie Weasley qui avait les cheveux en bataille et des pulls colorés.</p><p>Il picora mais s'assura de faire bonne figure auprès de ses condisciples, subissant leur bonne humeur et leurs questions indiscrètes sans pouvoir s'en échapper.</p><p>Mais le pire fut sans doute l'heure du déjeuner avec les pétards surprises. Bien qu'il parvint à refuser d'en ouvrir un avec l'un des jumeaux, il ne put s'empêcher la tablée de faire éclater les leurs et un non-loin de lui explosa, le prenant par surprise et activant par défaut ses réflexes.</p><p>Le bruit d'un canon ? On se jette à terre et on roule sur le sol tout en se protégeant le visage.</p><p>- Monsieur Potter ? Vous vous sentez mal ? Demanda doucement sa cheffe de maison en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.</p><p>Elle hésita à poser sa main sur son épaule mais elle sentait que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.</p><p>Lentement, l'élève retira les bras de son visage et le releva, perdu, fixant sa professeure.</p><p>- Tout va bien ? Reprit-elle.</p><p>Elle l'aida à se relever et il put alors se rendre compte que tout le monde le toisait avec frayeur. Et que ses voisins de table étaient eux aussi au sol, le banc renversé.</p><p>- Si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, il ne faut pas vous forcer, reprit l'adulte. Allez à l'infirmerie ou à la salle commune, je vous apporterai de quoi déjeuner, d'accord ?</p><p>Elle porta la main à son front pour en vérifier la température mais il n'avait pas de fièvre.</p><p>- Je… je suis désolé. Je retourne à la salle commune, avec votre permission, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur.</p><p>Celui-ci esquissa un geste de main, encore sonné par la cascade effectuée par son élève. Que lui avait-il pris ? Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?</p>
<hr/><p>- Albus, étions-nous vraiment obligés de nous réunir ce soir ? Soupira la vice-directrice en prenant place.</p><p>- Je suis vraiment navré, professeur McGonagall, de vous forcer à couper court aux festivités, ainsi que pour nos chers collègues.</p><p>Ceux-ci arrivèrent à cet instant, à des degrés d'alcoolisme variés et la fatigue tirant leurs traits.</p><p>- Pour quelle raison vous nous avez fait venir ? Attaqua le professeur Rogue.</p><p>Il était toujours très irritable certains jours : 31 octobre, 25 décembre…</p><p>- Je vous ai convoqué pour que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé tantôt au déjeuner.</p><p>- Vous voulez parler du comportement étrange adopté par le jeune Potter ?</p><p>- Quoi d'autre ? Ricana sinistrement le professeur de potions ? Notre chère célébrité ne sait plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention…</p><p>Quelques-uns roulèrent les yeux dans leurs orbites ou soupirèrent. Ils n'étaient franchement pas en état pour supporter l'humeur corrosive de leur atrabilaire collègue. Surtout pas avec le degré d'alcool qu'ils avaient dans le sang pour certains…</p><p>- Pour cette fois, Severus, taisez-vous, ordonna McGonagall en usant de son aura de professeure, comme lorsqu'il faisait parti de ses étudiants.</p><p>Légèrement impressionné, il se tut et fit le dos rond, détournant le visage.</p><p>- Je m'inquiète énormément pour mon élève, avoua Chourave. Cette performance n'en est que la dernière sur la liste. C'est un enfant calme et sage, très poli, mais il a l'air psychologiquement fragile.</p><p>- Les élèves de première année partagent cette vulnérabilité, souligna l'infirmière convoquée elle aussi. L'éloignement d'avec leurs familles et l'austérité de l'école affectent énormément nos plus jeunes. C'est important qu'ils se fassent des amis afin de tenir l'année scolaire.</p><p>Les adultes hochèrent pensivement la tête, leurs souvenirs de leurs propres scolarités se faisant floue parmi la brume de la fatigue.</p><p>- Poudlard est un pensionnat depuis toujours. Nous n'allons pas changer cet état de fait parce qu'un élève a les nerfs plus délicats que la moyenne…</p><p>- Je suis bien d'accord, renvoyons-le chez lui, il n'aura qu'à engager des précepteurs ! Il y en a de très bons vers Kelliwic'h<strong>*</strong>… marmonna Charity Burbage.</p><p>Quelques assortiments grommelés se firent entendre. Pourquoi remettre en question un des piliers de leur société pour le bien-être d'un simple sorcier d'onze ans ?</p><p>- C'est de Harry Potter dont on parle, rappela le directeur. Que pensez-vous que les gens diront si leur sauveur quittait Poudlard au profit de cours particuliers ? Qu'il déserterait notre institution pour des indépendants ?</p><p>Le silence se fit alors qu'ils prenaient conscience du vrai problème qui se posait. Ce n'était pas un étudiant lambada dont il était question, c'était du Garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Et s'il y avait bien une personne sur laquelle tous les projecteurs étaient tournés, c'était le fils Potter. Depuis son retour dans leur petit monde, le peuple sorcier retenait son souffle, dans l'attente du moindre article sur le divin enfant.</p><p>À la seconde où Potter quittera les pierres du château, il y aura un tollé général et peut-être même que certains retireront leurs enfants de Poudlard, sous prétexte que si le grand vainqueur de Voldemort pouvait se dispenser de leur enseignement, eux aussi.</p><p>Un désastre sur bien des tableaux…</p>
<hr/><p>Pelotonné dans les couettes de son lit, Harry fixait le réveil de voyage qu'il avait obtenu des mains de Londres peu après son adoption par Arthur. Quand ses cauchemars n'étaient plus possibles à dissimuler, chacun avait mis son nez dedans pour les arrêter.</p><p>Et la personnification de la capitale lui avait offert ce vieux réveil dont le cadran se rangeait dans son boîtier, pour qu'il puisse toujours savoir l'heure qu'il était et le temps qu'il restait avant l'aube.</p><p>Et c'est ce qu'il faisait actuellement.</p><p>La nouvelle année allait bientôt débuter et il allait pouvoir mettre la précédente derrière lui, tout oublier, et la rendre meilleure.</p><p>Encore quelques heures…</p>
<hr/><p>Le Poudlard Express arrivait à quai dans une dizaine de minutes et Harry se tenait à la table de sa maison, blanc comme un linge et les traits tirés, sous l'air inquiet de nombreux professeurs.</p><p>Les autres élèves étaient impatients de revoir leurs amis et d'échanger sur leurs vacances et les cadeaux, bien loin de l'ambiance à la table des Poufsouffle.</p><p>Le contraste était saisissant.</p><p>- Cet enfant me fait mal au cœur, commenta plaintivement Chourave.</p><p>Elle jouait avec son rond de serviette pour s'empêcher de foncer sur son élève pour s'empêcher de foncer sur son élève et le serrer contre elle. Il était si petit, à cette immense table ! Il éveillait en elle ses instincts maternels, c'était plus fort qu'elle…</p><p>Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et le flux d'étudiants commença à entrer, bruyant d'exclamations et de conversations en tout sens. L'insouciance de la jeunesse, incapable d'imaginer qu'un des leurs ait pu vivre de mauvaises fêtes, trop centrée sur elle-même.</p><p>Les tables se remplirent et, bien vite, la silhouette frêle disparut de leurs champs de vision, mais pas de leur angoisse. Mais bien vite, autre chose leur occupa l'esprit.</p><p>Les grandes portes n'étaient pas encore fermées et une personne blonde ne portant pas l'uniforme scolaire se pressa à les passer, l'air à bout de souffle.</p><p>Les élèves ne réagirent pas totalement. Ils avaient grandi dans la paix, pour la plupart, ou ils n'avaient juste pas encore le réflexe de se méfier de tout et de tous.</p><p>Comme la venue de quatre têtes rousses inconnues au bataillon.</p><p>Celui en tête – le blond – scruta la masse attablée avant de reprendre sa course qu'il cessa à la table de Poufsouffle où il agrippa les épaules d'un première année bien connu.</p><p>- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il.</p><p>- A… Arthur ?!</p><p>Ils s'emmêlèrent, le blanc et la différence de taille y jouant un rôle certain, mais aucun ne tomba.</p><p>- Vire de là, moustique, râla la seule femme du groupe. On veut notre part, nous aussi !</p><p>Avec agilité, elle les dénoua et porta le petit dans les airs, semblant le soutenir, avant de le serrer contre elle, comme un petit enfant.</p><p>En parallèle, les adultes s'étaient repris et la directrice adjointe arrivait à leur hauteur, décidée à obtenir des réponses satisfaisantes ou à les mettre à la porte à coup de baguette. Voire, les deux.</p><p>- Oh, mais c'est la petite du clan McGonagall ! Alors, tu fais toujours jouer de la cornemuse ou tu es passée à d'autres instruments depuis ?</p><p>Un homme à la stature carrée et à l'allure impressionnante l'avait interpellée. Il mâchonnait un cigare éteint avec frustration.</p><p>- Je vous prierai de rester courtois, monsieur. Nous ne nous connaissons pas.</p><p>Loin de s'en offusquer, il éclata plutôt de rire. Un rire puissant qui résonna dans la poitrine de chacun, les secouant.</p><p>- « Nous ne nous connaissons pas », répéta-t-il en calmant difficilement son hilarité. Je t'ai fait sauter sur mes genoux tellement de fois, et toi tu me déclares ça ! Je n'ai pourtant pas tant changé que ça !</p><p>Il gratta sa barbe, pensif.</p><p>- Comment va ta mère ? Je ne lui ai pas rendu visite depuis un sacré bout de temps !</p><p>Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, le professeur McGonagall s'étant figée, perdue dans ses pensées. Ces paroles avaient fini par éveiller un écho en elle.</p><p>- Lachlan, cesse d'embêter les gens. Tu vas encore les casser, le taquina un de ses frères en le dépassant.</p><p>- Ferme-la, râla-t-il en réponse.</p><p>Il se détourna alors de la sorcière et rejoignit la masse formée par fratrie et celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu. Il attrapa ce dernier et l'assit sur son épaule droite d'un seul geste, riant avec allégresse.</p><p>- Hé, mais ce petit hérisson a pris du poids !</p><p>- Non, c'est juste la vieillesse, <em>Lake</em>, tu perds de la force, insinua sournoisement Aodh.</p><p>- Gamin, si je perds en force, c'est que je perds en territoire.</p><p>Ils se fusillèrent du regard, refusant de le détourner le premier. Ce furent les gloussements de leur neveu qui s'en chargea, attirant leur attention.</p><p>- Désolé, c'est juste que… ça me rappelle la maison, expliqua-t-il.</p><p>Il allongea les bras et attrapa les mèches rousses de son oncle, jouant avec.</p><p>Il avait toujours aimé jouer avec les cheveux de la famille de son tuteur. Ça le rassurait.</p><p>Sauf qu'un éclat de rire se transforma en un hoquet étranglé et s'acheva en de lourds sanglots qui figea la famille.</p><p>Rapidement, il fut descendu des épaules d'Écosse pour les bras d'Irlande qui le serra contre elle et le berça.</p><p>- Oh, pleure pas, minot, on t'aurait bien apporté une chaussure, mais ce n'était pas le bon. Trente ans trop tard, hélas…</p><p>Pays de Galles essayait de le faire rire mais peine perdue, les pleurs se poursuivaient malgré tout.</p><p>- Oh, p'tit père… murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant. Viens donc là…</p><p>il ouvrit à son tour les bras et y reçut le petit sorcier. Puis, il se releva, l'emportant avec lui, suivi par la fratrie, l'air sombre.</p><p>Ce fut le moment exact où la vice-directrice dégela et se mit à glapir d'indignation.</p><p>- Vous ne pouvez pas !</p><p>Resté en arrière, le représentant de la Grande-Bretagne se tourna, lui faisant face, le visage de pierre.</p><p>- Oh, vraiment ? Je suis son tuteur légal. Si j'estime que mon pupille nécessite d'être retiré de son pensionnat, alors je le fais. Et je n'ai nul besoin de vous demander votre avis à ce sujet.</p><p>Son œil froid aurait rendu Lucius Malefoy jaloux, alors qu'il le dardait sur le corps professoral qui se sentait soudainement bien petit face à ce curieux homme. Une odeur d'ozone commençait à se faire sentir dans la Grande Salle, comme à l'approche d'une forte averse. Mais elle ne promettait aucunement d'être naturelle.</p><p>C'était un orage qui se profilait. Et un dévastateur.</p><p>- J'ai placé un enfant en bonne santé dans ce tortillard à charbon. Un peu surexcité et sans doute très nerveux à l'idée de ce pensionnat et de cette rentrée scolaire, mais qui ne l'a pas subie une fois, ici ?</p><p>Il prenait la salle entière en témoin. Cette masse d'élève silencieuse qui, vingt minutes plus tôt encore, racontait joyeusement leurs vacances.</p><p>- Quatre mois dans cette auguste demeure et je récupère une pâle copie qui a perdu pratiquement dix kilos et peine à tenir debout ! J'espère qu'il existe un semblant de tribunal dans cette communauté de consanguins ! Car je peux vous promettre mes avocats…</p><p>Un éclair déchira le ciel magique au moment où la lourde porte claqua derrière lui.</p><p>Le professeur McGonagall ferma la bouche alors qu'un très vieux souvenir ressurgit, enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire. Celle de son enfance.</p><p>Une grande ombre rousse à la voix profonde, qui riait beaucoup et qui lui glissait des caramels en douce de ses parents, lui murmurant de garder le secret et jouant les innocents alors qu'elle revenait, les dents engluées par la confiserie, incapable de parler mais radieux.</p><p>Les bons caramels d'oncle Lachlan.</p><p>Elle fut bien la seule à se sentir nostalgique, alors qu'elle se rasseyait à sa place, oublieuse de l'ambiance tourmentée qui régnait. D'une main légère, elle agita sa baguette, signalant aux Elfes qu'ils pouvaient envoyer le repas.</p><p>Il n'était pas bon de repousser le dîner d'adolescents en pleine croissance !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>* d'Elias de Kelliwic'h, le second enchanteur dans Kaamelott. Pas trop d'idée.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Arthur, cette drama-queen~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Voracity Karn</b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>